


Switched

by nerdqueenenterprise



Series: Kinktober 2017 [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: (veeeeeeeery light angst dw guys), Body Swap, Kinktober 2017, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/pseuds/nerdqueenenterprise
Summary: Kinktober Day 5 - Body SwapTransporter mishap, and our boys are not amused.





	Switched

**Author's Note:**

> (ah yes, kinktober ... a t rated fic ... so many kinks ... yes ..........)  
> (also hey this is a day late :D fun times!)

    “Your voice feels weird.”

    “What?”

    “I don’t know, it just doesn’t feel like a voice is supposed to feel.”

    “Pfft, I’d like to have some of what you smoked. Hey, does my hair always look this weird or is it just ‘cause it’s wet?”

    “Chris, your hair looks amazing and I love it.”

    “Yeah but it’s weird.” Chris runs both hands over his new chest again. “Hm.”

    “What, not fit enough for you?”

    “It’s just … weird. I don’t know how to feel about it. I love your body and all, but I don’t know how to feel about wearing it.”

Phil nuzzles into Chris’ neck. Or .. Phil’s neck. Or … whatever. “Do my shoulders always feel this weird?”

    “Your shoulders are awesome.”

    “Yeah, but they feel weird.”

    “This is going to be a circle-conversation, isn’t it?”

Phil laughs. “I just - I can’t really get over it. How does that even happen? Neurologically, there is no way in hell that it’s possible to actually switch consciousnesses between two bodies; you’d have to switch out the nerves, even the muscles, and since every human is different, it’s practically impossible.”

    “And yet here we are. Isn’t that evidence that there’s a soul?”

    “Hmm … I guess? But if souls are based on who we are as a person - because we still have all our memories, all our knowledge - then they have to be connected to the nerves especially, but you can’t interchange nerves.”

Chris blinks for a moment before he understands what Phil means. “Right. Well I’m gonna … er, shower  _ your  _ body, and you’re welcome to join me.”

 

The familiarity of their usual post-actually getting cleaned up after an away mission shower hug is gone, because basically hugging your own body is just super odd.

    “I don’t like this,” Chris says with his forehead on his own shoulder.

    “Me neither. I don’t like hugging myself. Your body is  _ weird  _ from the inside. So much muscle to move, and your hair is so floppy.”

    “Hey, you like my hair!”

    “On you, yes. On myself? Not so much.”

    “Well, for all it’s worth, I don’t like your hair either. It’s too short!” Chris’ words carry little to no heat though. “Hey, how about sex?”

    “I don’t think so.”

    “Aw.”

    “I mean, we can try, but somehow I don’t think I’ll be able to get anywhere.”

Chris hums and trails a hand downwards. “I don’t like the fact that you’re more buff than I am.”

    “Not into buff dudes?”

    “Nah. I like you.”

    “Probably make you feel good about yourself.”

    “Don’t be an idiot, Philip.” Chris curls his fingers around Phil’s (his?) dick and tugs gently. “So are you going to like to be touched like I like to be touched or are you going to like to be touched like you like to be touched?”

    “I think I won’t like to be touched at all.”

Chris draws back with uncertainty.

    “Oh no, Chris, by all means, try, but I don’t think it’s going to work.”

    “I could blow you?”

    “If it’s been a longtime fantasy of yours to choke on your own dick.”

    “Hey, Phil. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want.”

Phil sighs and closes his eyes. “No, I’m sorry, I’m just being an ass. I’m not - happy right now. It almost feels like I don’t feel safe anymore because you’re not here anymore, except you’re of course still here and I’m just an idiot.”

    “Let’s go to bed. They’ll work something out and we’ll have our own bodies back before you think.”

 

Their usual sleeping positions don’t work. Phil on Chris’ chest doesn’t feel right. Chris curled into Phil’s side doesn’t feel right. Chris spooning Phil doesn’t feel right. Phil spooning Chris doesn’t feel right. Phil on his front and Chris plastered to his back doesn’t feel right. Facing each other is just about tolerable.

    “Good night, baby,” Chris whispers.

    “I love you, Chris, yeah? I’m just being an asshole.”

    “No, it’s fine. I get it. I don’t like it either. It’s going to be fine though.”

**Author's Note:**

> (second part will be day six!)
> 
> thank you guys for reading! i hope you liked it :)


End file.
